Vampire Diaries: Shifters Affair
by K.M.Roy
Summary: Mystic Falls has brought yet another Supernatural Creature to town. Seeking Damon it is willing to pay his price. Does anything good come out of Damons help? What new visitor isn't a Vampire or Werewolf and can not be compelled nor staked in the heart to perish?
1. Chapter 1

1.  
Outside the Grill a slender figure walked in pushing open the double glass doors.  
The sound of her brown boots could be made out over the music that played throughout. An occasional shout of joy came from the pool tables where Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore played.  
She kept moving forward toward the open bar, where a hunched over figure sat. The man had on his classic black leather jacket and his black hair appeared glossy from the over casting light. _Damon Salvatore_.  
Dressed in light blue jeans and a long sleeved blue plaid shirt, she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows sliding onto the bar stool.  
Her outfit complimented everything about her body and features. The blue in the shirt brought out her eyes, the fitted pants made her body slender; while her fair skin and natural red lips contrasted beautifully with a blond and burnet hair mix, that fell around her shoulders.  
"I'll have the same as him, please." Her voice was melted honey as she pointed towards Damon.  
The bar tender went straight to work smiling to himself.  
Damon looked up at her, his crystal blue eyes reflected this woman's beauty. Clearing his throat noticing he had been starring he furrowed his eye brows together, "Ah no, my drink would be _way_ to strong for someone like you." His hand waved in her general direction while he turned back to his drink.  
_I'm stronger than I look, _she wanted to retort.  
She smiled to herself, "Hi. I'm Candice." Candice held out her right hand, she was to Damon's left.  
"Hi." Was his answer.  
With her hand still outstretched she prodded him, "You have a name?"  
"Damon." He shot a quick look out of the corner of his eye.  
The bar tender set her drink in front of her, "Thanks." Candice flashed him a model smile. Turning back to Damon to continued to gather information.  
"You got a last name Damon?" Candice took a sip from her drink, wanting to wrinkle up her nose in distaste_. Strong stuff — gross_.  
Letting go of his glass he leaned back, Damon's face gave away his suspicion. "I don't believe you told me _your_ last name yet."  
"Oh!" Candice giggled, "Pardon my rudeness, it's Ray."  
_Candice Ray, _Damon thought, _doesn't ring a bell_.  
Pausing he smiled, "Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you Candice Ray."  
Candice looked over past Damon's head, another man approached them; although she already knew he was the local high schools teacher, Alaric Saltzman.  
Alaric sat down on Damon's right. He leaned forward to see past him over at Candice.  
"Hello, I'm Alaric Saltzman. My friends call me Ric. You are?" His right hand was outstretched.

* * *

"Candice Ray. It's nice to meet you." She said taking his hand shaking it.  
Alaric froze, paralyzed by her smile. "Sorry for my staring." He ripped his gaze away from her face.

His actions made Candice's smile larger.  
Noticing Damon changed the subject, "_So_ Candice was telling me where she moved from." He turned to face her again taking a sip from his now refilled (for the fifth time) glass, his stare felt like it was seeking her soul, in a low voice he mumbled those words compelling her.  
"Was I?" She said playing dumb, but complement did not work on her type. "I must have forgotten, I'm from Detroit Michigan."  
"Really, born and raised?" Alaric asked.  
"Of course!" She laughed again it sounded like little bells.  
_

Over at the pool table Elena leaned against her pole, looking over at the tri-couple laughing at the bar.  
A spark of hot jealousy went through her, _Damon never laughs with me...  
_"Elena you alright?" Stefan asked coming up behind her.

Shaking her head as if to rid her mind of Damon she looked up smiling, "Yeah. Just wondering who that girl is over there. She could seriously be a model."  
Stefan followed Elena's gaze, he took a quit intake of air. "Your right, she could. But so could you." He replied leaning down kissing her cheek.  
Pulling away she looked him in the face. "Aren't you _worried_?"  
"Worried about what?" His eyebrows were drawn closer together, confusion spread over his face.  
"Well, that there's a new girl in town – and maybe that she has taken interest in your brother... who easily _kills _and enjoys preying on people?" Elena fished in a big, big pond. She hoped Stefan did not question her love for only him.  
"Elena, Damon's not going to repeat what he did to Vicky. You understand that don't you?" Concerned filled his voice.  
She nodded, "Yeah." She breathed, "I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
"So what are _you_ doing tonight Candice?" Damon asked her flashing a smile.  
Candice shrugged, "What ever your doing." She smiled an innocent smile.  
"Well I'm planning on going home..." He said leaning towards her, "Maybe watch a movie, sit by the fire?"  
"Sounds perfect!" Candice said grabbing her coat and purse.  
Damon stood up from his bar stool facing Alaric. "You know I like this one." He whispered. Alaric whispered back, "Damon, this is dangerous. Do not go turning another poor innocent by-stander she —"  
Damon interrupted him, "One," he held up a finger, "No one is _completely innocent._ Two," he held up another finger, "She came over to _me_... and three, I'm _not_ dangerous." Damon half heartedly laughed, then shrugged. "Well I guess that depends on how far we go back in my past..." He mumbled to himself.  
"I'm ready when you are." Candice said cheerfully stopping at Damon's side.  
"Wonderful." Damon held out his right arm for her to take.  
"You are such a gentleman." She commented, _still stuck in the 1800's I suppose,_ was what she really wanted to say.  
"Well, Damon I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a nice night Candice." Alaric said waving them off.  
Walking past the pool table Damon side glanced at Elena, seeing her stare he smirked to himself.  
_Oh how fun this will be._

-Later that night -

"Wow. This is your house?" Candice shut the car door starring in awe at the old style mansion.  
Damon came over to her side. "Yup, just me and my little brother. Come on."  
Candice held back slipping a necklace from her purse over her head. Then she hurriedly followed Damon.  
_Now we'll see if she is a Vampire or some innocent by-stander._ He thought.  
Walking up to the door he took out his keys unlocking it. Gently he pushed the door open then stepped out of the way.  
She stood on the 'Welcome' mat peering in. A long hall with a few lamps lay ahead. Candice looked over at Damon.  
He did a slight bow having his right arm behind his back while his left arm lay face up in the direction of the door.  
Damon spoke no words, _I didn't invite her in. So if she stands there then I'll have to stake her, and ask questions later._ His small voice in his head beamed.  
Instead Candice smiled walking in without hesitating.  
Once in the hall she circled herself, "_Whoa_, how cool is this place?"  
Damon stalked past her angered that she was 'normal' into a parlor/living room. A man size fireplace was the first thing her eyes were drawn to.  
"Not really when you've lived here all your life." He said pouring himself yet another drink, though he paused. _Ouch, I have to be more careful, that almost slipped._  
"That can't be too long, your like what twenty four?" She asked taking a seat on the three person cream colored couch.  
After pouring his drink he walked over to her, "Well _duh_!" both laughed together while watching the fire burn.  
Time passed, both still sat on the couch watching the dancing flames. Her head rested on his shoulder as Damon's lingering eyes happened to notice Candice's necklace.  
"_Very_, pretty necklace." He mumbled taking the light green stone in his hand.  
Candice sat up looking at Damon's hand that held her stone. "Yeah it was one of my great grand fathers. It's actually a very rare an expensive stone."  
Damon's blue eyes stared hard at it as if remembering something, "You know I think I have seen this before a long time a–" his voice was interrupted by laughter in the hall.  
Stefan and Elena were home.  
Both walked in, Stefan had a arm around her shoulders holding her close as they walked in.  
"Look whose home." Damon said turning side ways on the couch. "Candice, Stefan. Stefan, Candice. And that is Elena."  
"Thanks Damon." Elena said moving uncomfortably. "Well it's getting late come on Stefan." She said taking his hand and leading him down the hall.  
"Elena is very pretty. But doesn't seem to like me..." Candice said still looking at the doorway where there had stood.  
Damon cupped her chin in his hand turning her head toward him, "Your prettier than she'll ever be." He whispered leaning in towards her face.  
She closed her eyes and felt his cold lips lightly brush hers. Candice wanted to draw back away from his cold hand that was on her neck.  
Damon sat back a little starring her in the eyes. Trying to compel her, "You would like to spend the night."  
It should have been more a question than a demand, if she did not play along with the whole 'I'm compelled' act then Damon would realize something was wrong.  
"Damon, would you mind if I stay the night?" Candice asked, repeating what he had just said.  
"I'd love that!"  
Together they sat awhile longer by the crackling fire, enjoying each others silent company.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Candice rolled over to see out a window. She was awaken by the sun, she sat up.  
Looking to her left Damon slept facing away from her. _Vampire, yet the sun doesn't effect you..._  
Pulling the sheet off of her she slipped on her jeans and shirt. Damon's bedside clock read 10:15, Stefan and Elena were gone off to school.  
_Just me and the Vamp Boy._  
Candice smiled walking slowly down the hall until she found Stefans room.  
"Oh, how things are going to get tricky." She whispered looking for a photograph. In a corner laid a pile of year books. Candice randomly selected the one. It happened to be from 1975, flipping to his picture Candice had to stifle a laugh at his clothing choice.  
"You do not look a day older." She said setting the year book at the foot of his bed. Candice stepped back a yard or so. After examining the photo she slowly closed her eyes.  
Candice's body began to reform. A normal Shifters transformation was messy and horrifying, but Candice's special rock held certain supernatural powers.  
Her body stretched a half a foot taller, her shoulders grew wider more stronger. She felt his thirst for blood and could read every thought he felt or memories shared.  
Candice's hair was shrinking back into her head until it had reached Stefan's length.  
The full transformation took less than three seconds.  
Her mind searched his for this morning in his thoughts, _what was he wearing to school? Ah, olive green long sleeved shirt along with dark blue jeans._  
Candice/Stefan turned to the full length body mirror. She was speechless for words, Stefan's hand went to his stomach, feeling the ripple of muscle.  
_Wow you are ripped,_ Candice thought.  
Candice slipped the necklace off over her head sliding it into Stefan's back pocket.  
She reached down taking her clothes stuffing them under his bed.

I'll use those later when I shift back.  
Walking down the hall in Stefan's body made her feel powerful and strong. Candice/Stefan peeked into Damon's room.  
He was leaning back on the pillows reading Gone With The Wind. Candice/Stefan lingered to long, Damon looked up.  
She thought fast, "You reading that book again, Damon?" Her voice came out as Stefan's voice.  
"It's my favorite book, you know that." Damon squinted his eyes at Candice/Stefan, "Why are you still here? You should be at school."  
Candice/Stefan leaned his back against the door frame with arms crossed.  
"Will - I figured I'd take the day off, I mean I've gone to school for what? Almost 143 years." Candice/Stefan laughed.  
Damon scowled, "_146_." he stated blankly getting up he pulled on a pair of jeans walking over to his brother. "You feeling okay?" He asked.  
Candice/Stefan nodded.  
"Hmm. You just don't seem like – _your self_." Damon moved in a flash grabbing Candice/Stefan's head holding it in a head lock.  
"What are you talking about?" Candice/Stefan coughed out. Candice using Stefan's strength twisted away Damon's arm. Then using his super speed she disappeared running for the door.  
She could see the door but Damon appeared standing motionless facing her.  
His blue eyes took in everything about his brother standing in front of him. _Yet how? How could this person thing be Stefan when something was simply off?_  
Damon looked down at Stefan's hands. _The ring_.  
His hand lunged out towards Stefan's hand, Stefan stepped back. "What do you think your doing? I'll burn Damon!"  
Damon threw back his head in frustration, "Oh, come on! It'll heal, prove to me your my brother."  
Candice/Stefan held out his hands defeated, "We can do this a different way. Call my cell, it will ring."  
Staring hard at Stefan's body he shoved his hand down into his pocket pulling out his cell phone. He hit the number 6 for speed dial.  
Ringing came from Candice/Stefan's front pocket. "See?" Stefan's voice came out saying, canceling the call.

Damon shook his head, "Still not good enough." walking over to the side table in the hall he reached his hand into the pen holder.  
"This is ridiculous." She mumbled under her breath.  
Candice/Stefan stood not moving, Candice searched Stefan's memories. Damon kept vervain filled syringes stashed around the house, one Stefan personally placed by that side table next to the door.  
Before Candice/Stefan had time to move Damon whipped around jabbing the needle into his neck. Of course vervain did not hurt or kill Shifters, but Candice still made an act of falling to the ground making her body go limp.  
Candice felt Stefan's body being dragged down a dark hall. She could see nothing but the floor.  
Damon stopped unbolting a thick wooden door that only had a two foot wide window lined with iron bars. He tossed Candice/Stefan's body onto the dirt floor.  
A groan slipped out as she rolled onto her back. She wanted to transform back, but knew she couldn't. Not yet.  
For all Candice knew, Damon thought she had left in the night.  
"Damon don't..." Stefan's voice sounded as a plead.  
He smiled looking down, "Forgive me brother. If that's who you even are. You will be staying here until the _real_ Stefan comes home."  
"Your making a big mistake." Came his voice.  
Damon bent down kneeling beside Candice/Stefan. "Am I? For all I know you could be some _supernatural thing_. So get comfortable _thing,_ because you have-" he looked at his wrist watch, "Four hours before my brother comes home. And I'm sure he'll be just as fascinated as I am with you." Getting up he walked out the door bolting it behind him.  
When Candice knew for certain he was gone out of the house she transformed into Damon. The only reason was so she could receive his thoughts.  
_I have to find Stefan and Alaric. Yes, maybe he knows what we should do_.  
Candice waited still in Damon's form.  
_Wonder what happened to Candice. It's classic really, leave in the night with out a word... I want to see her again. No Damon! Snap out of it. No time for a distraction._  
She smiled in Damon's form. It was a perfect time for a distraction.


End file.
